


Juicy Fruits

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one speaks for itself!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Juicy Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> This one speaks for itself!

Title: Juicy Fruits  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #16: Fruits  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: This one speaks for itself!

  
~

Juicy Fruits

~

“I don’t want fruit.” Harry knew this was silly, but he couldn’t help it. He disliked fruit, and that was that. He watched Draco’s eyebrows go up, correctly interpreting that as, “We’ll see.”

“Can’t change my mind,” he warned, defiantly biting his fruitless muffin.

Draco pushed an orange wedge into his mouth, stroking it deftly with his tongue, smiling at Harry’s gobsmacked expression. After devouring an apple slice, he reached for a banana. Harry moaned.

Smirking, Draco offered some to Harry, who leaned forward to suck it from his fingers.

“Okay, maybe I'll take fruit from you.”

Draco grinned. “Smart.”

~


End file.
